Icha Icha Hot Island
by Nicegirl100
Summary: 11 ninjas,perdidos em uma ilha no meio do nada,encontram criaturas fantásticas.Romance,Aventura e um SUmmary Horrivel [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Chapter 1

**Icha Icha Hot Island**

Yo Minna san!Minha primeira fic aki! Então não me matem de spam se vcs n gostarem xD  
A história eh basicamente a seguinte...

Os nossos queridos ninjas foram designados para uma missão em um pais do outro lado do globo,terão que viajar de navio,mas,por obra do destino,o navio em que eles se encontram afunda e por sorte,eles conseguem ir nadando a uma ilha próxima,ao que parece ser deserta.Mal sabe eles que nessa ilha vivem seres fantásticos,  
Ninjas  
Seres Fantásticos  
Muito Humor e Aventura  
Sem falar claro de certos romances

**[FICHAS ABERTAS** max 10 pessoas , escolham seus pares a vontade e n se eskeçam de **colocar mais de uma opção **,preferencialmente 5, em ordem de eliminares (ex: Gaara-Neji-Itachi ...se n der o Gaara então vai o Neji, se n der nem o Neji nem o Gaara, vai o Itachi...)

Vocês serão os supostos "seres fantasticos" escolham entre:

**Oina:**Quem jah jogou Okami ,sabe que os OInas são seres com aparência humana mas com a capacidade de se trnsformar em um certo animal,normalmente eles usam uma máscara sobre sua face com a aparencia do animal que se transforma.São seres que usam o poder dos espiritos da natureza para batalhar.

**Sakaná:**São seres marinhos,parecidos com sereias,mas entre esses seres não existem só humanos meio peixe, eles podem ser meio polvo,meio tartaruga,entre outros,são extremamente inteligentes ,lutam uando a água e eletricidade.Levam em algum lugar do corpo a marca do animal que são.

**Shikemono:**Seres noturnos,frios e de n muitos amigos ,tem a aparencia humana mas possuem orelhas de neko e cauda também,saem para caçar a noite ,mas sepre sozinhos ,nunca em bandos ,são muito perigosos e as vezes traiçoeiros ,existem raras exeções que são alegres e gostam de fazer amigos,seres que são rejeitados pelos shikemonos.Eles usam a lua como fonte vital.

**Seikemono:**São os seres opostos aos Shikemonos ,tem sim a aparencia humana,mas em vez das orelhas e da cauda de Neko,são orelhas e cauda de Lobo,normalmente saem para caçar de dia ,sempre em bandos,são muito confiáveis e adoram convidados em sua tribo,Usam o Sol como fonte vital. 

SIm ,fui eu que inventei todos,menos os Oinas xD ..tah po estar um pouco bizarro,mas sinceramenteeu não estava nem um pouco afim de usar seres jah conhecidos tipo elfos ou youkais...assim pelo menos posso dizer que eu criei a fiz 99,9 :D!

**itens com um são obrigatórios:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

Aparência:

Roupas:

Personalidade:

**Espécie(Oina,Shikemono,Seikemono,Sakaná):**

História(usem o máximo de drama/criatividade que puderem,escrevam o que der na telha, eua doro D):

**Namorado(a):**

**O que você pensa dele(a):**

**O que ele(a) pensa de você:**

**Como se declaram:**

**Cena especial:**

**Frases mais faladas/Manias/Hobbies:**

**Qualquer coisa que queira colocar a mais:**

É isso ai Minna!Eu escreverei mais cápitulos assim que conseguir as 10 pessoas,sou totalmente aberta a novas idéias,então fiquem a vontade para dar novas idéias,ou criticar!

_**Fic movida à reviews,favor inserir sua review apertando o botãozinho azul/roxo abaixo**_


	2. Hot Island Here We Go

**Icha Icha Hot Island**

**Capítulo 1-Hot Island here we go**

_Diz uma antiga lenda que existe um ilha no meio do oceano pacífico chamada Hot Island,mas essa ilha não é uma ilha comum...é uma ilha com seres fantásticos, seres que nenhum ser humano jamais viu..Dizem que essa ilha só aparece quando é realmente necessário...  
A lenda conta que esses seres fantásticos não se dão muito bem, são extremamente xenófobos perante as outras espécies da ilha,não se sabe exatamente como essa rixa começou ,mas sabe-se que é ,principalmente pela diferença da aparência de cada um._

_Crianças de diferentes povos que,antes da rixa ,eram amigos, hoje em dia se odeiam , e nem sabem exatamente o por que..._

_Mas ,o que a lenda realmente conta, é de um grupo de seres fantásticos, que sempre foram amigos desde criança e ,mesmo depois da rixa ,continuam sendo amigos.Esses seres são contra essa rixa e tentam com todas as suas forças acabarem com isso..._

Neji -:Lee...que história mais besta...:diz um garoto de18 anos alto de cabelos castanho-escuro compridos e presos na ponta,com lindos olhos perolados:-por acaso foi o Gai quem te contou?

Itachi -:Gai?Quer dizer aquele maluco que parece muito com o Lee? ;pergunta Itachi um cara de cabelos pretos compridos,presos que aparentava ter 25 anos:

Kakashi -:É..ele mesmo..:Diz Kakashi ,um homem alto de 28 anos com cabelos prateados:...o maluco que diz ser meu "eterno rival" u.u"

Hidan -: Ô Cace¨$ de Mer$¨! Agente tá aqui à um tempão só para ouvir essa BO¨& de história?!?!?!: Quem falou foi Hidan ,um rapaz de 25 anos com cabelos loiros muito claros que parece ter passado por um banho de gel, puxado para tras (tipo, parece que a vaca lambeu) que era EXTREMAMENTE educado: 

Sasuke -:Não...estamos aqui por que a Hokage nos chamou...:Diz Sasuke ,o irmão mais novo de Itachi :...o sombrancelhinhas só esta contando a história para passar o tempo u.u

Orochimaru -:É...ela não muda meso,sempre atrasada...:diz friamente Orochimaru ,que se redimiu com Konoha e esta prestando serviços para a mesma:..ela deve estar enchendo a cara...

Gaara -:...hunf..:grunhiu Gaara , um garoto de Suna ,com aparentemente 17 anos e cabelos vermelhos.

Haku:Mas já pensou que legal se realmente existisse a tal ilha? ;dessa vez foi Haku , um garoto com feições feminias,aparentava ter 20 anos..

Lee -:Gai sensei disse que existe u-u:disse Rock Lee , um garoto de 18 anos com grandes sombrancelhas e cabelo tigela. 

Neji -:Lee..se o Gai falase que o mundo iria explodir..vc acreditaria ¬¬"

Lee -: CLARO!!!

Todos:gota 

_De repente Shizune abre a porta do escritório da Hokage segurando Tonton nos braços._

Shizune -:Tsunade sama pediu-lhes que entrassem agora!

_Todos fazem sinal positivo com a cabeça e entram na sala da Hokage posicionando-se em frente à sua mesa._

Tsunade -:Sim..parece que todos que eu chamei já se encontram aqui...pois muito bem...eu irei direto ao assunto...

esta será uma missão de rank A , no pais da arte, sua missão é desvendar um mistério que assombra os moradores de lá!

Itachi-: Que mistério?

Tsunade-: É um mistério...

todoscapotam

Tsunade:Mas infelizmente é im possível você irem até lá a pé...então eu aluguei um Barco para que vocês possam chegar a esse pais..estejam amanhã de manha no portão de Konoha , dois ninjas estarão lah par guiá-los , eles irão com vocês.. por enquanto estão dispensados!

Todos: HAI!

_Cada um foi para sua casa esperar o dia seguinte..._

**Minna san!** Sei que o capitulo tah curto...NÃO ME BATAM AINDA! È que ainda falta _**1 PESSOA **_

No próximo chapter eu irei colocar os escolhidos...mas pelos personagens , já dah para ter um idéia neah?! XD

Já ne Minna san!!!! 


	3. ESCOLHIDOS

**ESCOLHIDOSSSSSSS**

Eis os escolhidos:

**Orochimaru:**Kanabi Hatsuki

**  
Neji:**Miran Nagato

**  
Itachi:**Mayu Inoue

**  
Kakashi:**Isabelle

**  
Haku:**Myuki Ran

**  
Gaara:**Okami Shiranui( foi mal,não resisti x3)

**  
Sasuke:**Tsuki

**  
Hidan:**Aki

**Sasori: **Ayame Hatsumomo

**Hinata:**William (foi mal digão TT)

São esse ai Minna san..provavelmente o proximo cap. vem amanha !!!  
Ja ne Minna san!!!!!


	4. Um barco,um acidente,uma descoberta

Konichiwa Mina san!

Tá ..hum...eu não sou muito de prolongar nada..então...só irei agradecer a **Uchiha Okami** pelas criticas , sim eu tentarei seguir todas essas dicas! Muito obrigada mesmo! Se não for incomodo,poderia continuar a fazê-las? x3

Bom...sem mais delongas...

_ps:por experiência própria ,a fic será narrada em primeira pessoa por nada mais, nada menos que Uchiha Itachi :D_

**4-Um Barco, um acidente, uma descoberta.**

_Aqui estou eu,são exatamente 10:02 am ,eu estou esperando o Sasuke para poder sair para a missão, eu me pergunto,desde quando ele ficou tão vaidoso a ponto de me fazer esperar para PENTEAR O CABELO???? Opa acho que ele já está saindo -_ Tá pronto Rapunzel?

Sasuke -:Vá te catar Itachi, vamos logo

Itachi -:Há..olha quem esta com pressa agora

Sasuke -:¬¬

_10:15 am ,eu e o Sasuke estamos chegando ao portão de Konoha...parece que os nossos guias são ,nada mais nada menos , que aquela menininha quietinha, a HInata ..acho que ela é prima do Hyuuga...e..EPA! O SASORI TAMBÉM VAI?!?! MEU DEUS ,DAI ME PACIÊNCIA ,JÁ NÃO BASTA O COBROSO DO OROCHIMARU!!!!Afee , lá vem O Lee com aquele sorriso irritante ..será que ele não se cansa de ser feliz não???¬¬"_

Lee -: OHAYOOOO! ITACHI SAN E SASUKE KUN!!! _-dizia Lee em seu tom frenético de sempre - _prontos para a missão??

Neji -:Menos Lee...ainda são 10 e quinze da manhã...espera para dar chilique mais tarde ¬¬"

Sasori -:Ei Itachi..por quê demorou tanto?Por acaso estava penteando seus cabelos??-_ disse Sasori num tom de deboche ,logo depois imitou uma garota penteando o cabelo só para Irritar ainda mais.._

Itachi -:Não -_eu disse no meu tom indiferente de sempre -_..foi esse aqui mesmo ..._-apontei para o Sasuke que me olhou com uma cara de Bull dog O.O"_

Hinata -:Vamos logo então Minna san "-_ disse Hinata ,não ,ela parou de gaguejar faz algum tempo ,logo depois que namorou o baka do Naruto...é ,eles terminaram faz algum tempo.._

Neji -:A Hinata esta certa...vamos logo -_disse Neji...esse garoto se acha também..._

_Então nós fomos ,ninguém estava com vontade de ir correndo ,não as 10;30 am...então fomos andando mesmo..chegamos ao porto quando eram umas 11:00 am, Hinata falo lá com o dono do barco e ele nos levou até o mesmo...mas meu Deus..que barquinho mixuruca...acho que até nisso aquela velha da Tsunade esta economizando...eu to achando que essa coisa não vai conseguir nos levar até o Pais da Arte..ah nem a pau que eu vou subir nisso! A mas não vo mesmo!!Eles não podem me obrigar!!!_

_...Eu não acredito que eles me obrigaram...é ,aqui estou eu a bordo do SS.Slave...que porcaria de nome..sempre quis saber o motivo desses S.S..dexa pra lá...agora são 11:50 am, e tá todo mundo com cara de Tédio...o Sasuke aqui do meu lado..hehe pela cara ele deve estar amaldiçoando a Tsunade ...NOSSA O SASORI TÁ VERDE O.O Eu não sabia que meio-bonecos também sentiam enjoou O.õ"...O Orochimaru..tá pescando com a língua ¬¬"...o Neji e a Hinata tão dormindo ali no canto...o Lee fazendo exercícios..não se como uma pessoa pode fazer flexões em um barco em movimento...o Gaara tá..bom tá sendo ele mesmo..tá parado...de olhos fechados..será que ele morreu???..acho que não..vaso ruim não quebra fácil...cara ta me dando sono..acho que quem vai dormir sou eu ..boa noite otôto..zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_

**BOW**

_AAAAAARRRAAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE??EI MEU DEUS POR QUÊ TÁ TODO MUNDO ASSUSTADO?!?!?!_

Capitão -:TODOS AO MAR !!! O MOTOR VAI EXPLODIR!!!!

_QUE??O MOTOR VAI EXPLODIR???ELE TÁ BRINCANDO NÉ??DIZ QUE ELE TÁ BRINCANDO!!!!!! ELE NÃO TÁ BRINCANDO!!!!QUE CLARÃO É ESSE????AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

??????1-:Oneesan!!O que são eles???

??????2-:Eu não sei...mas é melhor não encostar...EI LU!EU FALEI PRA NÃO ENCOSTAR BAKA!!!

??????3 -:Ah...mas Willie, se agente não encostar não vai dá para saber o que são! ;3

??????4 -:Mas eles não tem chifres?!?!Ah! Falando nisso..será que se eu plantar uma semente de abacaxi num coco,sai suco de abacaxi?

?????5 -:perai..acho que aquele lá tá acordando...preparem-se ,não sabemos se são hostis ou não!

_Tá legal...ou eu morri e fui para o céu , ou eu to delirando...a minha frente estão várias garotas...e acho que um garoto...cada um maisi estranho que o outro...por acaso eles tem..caudas?!?!?!E...orelhas de gato??Mas aquela ali tem de cão OO"Ai meu Deus..._

Tem uma se aproximando..e ela ta..segurando uma espada????Se ela tentar alguma coisa, eu uso meu sharingan Òó

?????5 -:Quem é você?O que está fazendo aqui?? -_essa garota parece ser a mais normal..ela não possue orelhas de gato nem cauda...mas proque ela está usando uma máscara?Uma mascara de lobo branco..._

Itachi -:Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi...sinceramente eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui...

?????5 -:É MENTIRA!!!!!Deve ser algum espião dos humanos..devemos acabar com ele!

?????2-:Bem..Sabe Okami...a julgar ao estado deles ,ele deve estar falando a verdade..ehehehe "

Okami -:Você é quem sabe William...

William:Olha só..Itachi..eu sou William...ela é Okami...

Luiza -:Eu sou Luiza!!!! pulando de um lado para o outro

Myuki -:E sou Myuki!!!!pulando junto com Luiza

MIkan -:E sou Mikan fez uma pequena reverência com um largo sorriso no rosto

_Meu Deus do céu...cada um mais estranha que o outro..._

_Essa Tal Okami ,tenho que admitir,tem lindos cabelos prateados bem claros..parecem que chegam um pouco abaixo do ombro...os olhos dela me lembram os do Sasuke, são bem negros e parece ser da minha altura ..usa roupas até que bem normais..blusa branca de manga comprida...e uma calça jeans...mas e katana dela me assusta O.õ_

_O William...Cara ele é estranho..Ele possui grandes orelhas de lobo..Acho que são douradas..E essa cauda que esta me assustando...e acho que ele é gótico ou não tem senso de moda..só roupas pretas..Camiseta preta e calça preta..esse cabelo loiro dele é maior que o meu ºOº  
e esse olhos vermelhos dele também estão me assustando...realmente..acho que se esse cara morasse em Konoha..o Sasuke ia ficar pra titia...esse cara é bem mais boa pinta que ele u.u".._

_Essa baixinha Luiza..não deve ter muita idade..pelo menos não aparenta...acho que tem no máximo dezesseis anos...mas essa menina tem cabelo pra caramba..acho que o que ela tinha que crescer na altura..cresceu no cabelo oo" e alias , um belo cabelo loiro cacheado..mas acho que ela deveria soltá-lo e não deixá-lo preso e sem franja...esses olhos azuis dela me lembram os do Naruto ...esquece o que eu disse sobre o William...ELA NÃO TEM SENSO DE MODA ALGUM!!!!Calça preta larga..alias metade de uma calça ,parece que uma das pernas da calça foi rasgada e ta metade bermuda e metade calça...blusa pequena..mas larga..e por acasos em nenhum "volume"..vermelha , tênis amarelo berrante OO"...tem grandes orelhas vermelhas de lobo e uma cauda meio desproporcional ao corpo..é muito grande..vermelha também..._

_Essa Tal de Myuki...não é tão louca quanto essa Luiza..pelo menos é o que parece...que cabelo interessante que ela tem...castanho escuro,curto na parte de trás mas com franja comprida...com uma mecha branca tão grande que chega até o umbigo...olhos verdes cativantes...caramba , 5 brincos em uma orelha?pelo menos é uma orelha humana...ela é um pouco maior que a Luiza..mas tem um rosto com feições de criança...e..caramba..que bunda O.O" gostaria que as garotas de Konoha fossem assim dotadas... ..e o short dela valoriza bem sua "qualidades"..ela usa __bermuda curta e justa de cor vermelha com duas fivelas de cada lado, uma blusa branca de gola baixa e sem mangas com detalhe em dourado. Usa luvas 7/8 vermelhas. Tem uma gargantilha com um sininho dourado na ponta. Sapatilhas brancas de bailarina, cujo lado esquerdo é amarrado certo e o lado direito tem as corda da sapatilha soltas no chão. Tem uma tornozeleira dourada no pé direito.._

Aparência: Cabelos louros pálidos que chegam até a cintura, liso e repicado, de fios bem finos que balançam ao passar do vento, franja farta e repicada, sempre usada repartida ao meio (estilo a da Tenten), olhos castanhos vivos bem claros muito aproximados ao mel que estão sempre com um olhar de "sem-mexer-comigo-acabo-com-sua-vida", pele branquinha e sensível, tem um corpo bem definido, estatura mediana (1,66) e seios num tamanho razoável, as orelhas e a cauda são da cor do cabelo.

_A que parece ser mais amigável por aqui é a Mikan ,bem bonita por sinal..cabelos loiros pálidos..compridos..chegam até a cintura..franja bem farta...parece a franja da Tenten...belos olhos castanhos...mas até que esse olhar me assusta..belo par de orelhas de neko loiro pálidas..e uma simplória cauda da mesma cor...é outra dotada..mas agora são suas qualidades frontais O¬O  
não são como os da Tsunade..mas são bons também _  
_Usa uma blusa grossa de mangas curtas e touca na cor azul bem clara, no lado esquerdo superior da frente se encontra um símbolo que provavelmente seria o brasão de sua família, um circulo amarelo com uma espécie de pinheiro vermelho ao centro, tem os braços enfaixados do pulso até um pouco antes de chegar as mangas da blusa. Usa também um short curto e folgado azul marinho, deixando suas belas pernas a mostra...e que pernas..., tendo também o símbolo no canto inferior direito._

Okami -:Então vamos levar ele e os outros para a nossa tribo..se algum outro Oina ,Shikemono ,Seikemono ou Sakaná os vir ,vão tentar matá-los...e vamos depressa...

Itachi -:Então acho melhor acordá-los ,não?Mas é claro..se quiserem carregá-los...tudo bem também...

Okami-:Sem gracinhas sim?

_E lá fomos nós..digo , eu , acordar os outros..é Itachi ,quem mandou acordar primeiro?!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Minna san!!! Aqui outro capítulo..eu sei que demorou, mas é que eu tinha trabalho para fazer "  
Não seis e amanha eu consigo postar outro,mas juro que vou tentar..quando eu me empolgo da nisso P

Já ne!Que o espírito de luta dos Shikemonos,Seikemonos e Oinas estejam com vocês!!!


	5. A Ilha era real!

Yoo Minna san!!To me esforçando para por atualizar sempre que puder D ,domo arigatou pelas reviews..não se preocupem,todas vão aparecer em breve...e ,para quem estava se perguntando..onde esta o Kakashi e o Hidan...eles estavam no barco sim!Mas eles estavam num compartimento de dentro jogando pôquer u.u/ e o Haku era o juiz D

**Continuo adorando todas as criticas, continuo aberta a mais e mais!Vou lutar para algum dia eu conseguir fazer um capítulo tão perfeito ,que não haverá necessidade de críticas!!!! ò b** Da última vez ,foi o Itachi quem narrou ,agora deixo por conta do Hidan D(lembrem-se sempre..o Hidan não é aquele tipo de pessoas EDDUUCAAADDAAA xD) 

**5-A ilha era real**

_P&&¨& que o P+++!!!Mas que lugar é esse?Quero dizer...nós estávamos numa boa lá naquela "banheira" mixuruca ,depois agente acorda numa ilha onde as pessoas parecem meio animais?!É mole?!?!?!E agora aqui estamos nós,andando em meio a uma mata estranha ,nunca vi essas plantas na minha vida...por Jachin..onde é que eu fui amarrar meu burro?!?!_

Itachi -:Ei Mikan..deixa eu ver se eu entendi..vocês são seres fantásticos que moram nessa ilha...cada uma de vocês veio de uma tribo diferente, e parece que essas tribos estão em uma guerra civil?

Okami -:Só porque somos um pouco diferentes,quer dizer que somos fantásticos..?Que fique claro que temos sentimentos tanto quanto os humanos..

Mikan -:Não é bem uma guerra ,é mais uma rixa!

Lee e Neji -:Rixa????

Lee -:YOOOSH!!!Eu Falei que a história do Gai-sensei era verdadeira!!!

Kakashi -:Pela primeira vez na minha vida...eu tenho que acreditar em uma das histórias do Gai...

Myuki -:História?É aquela matéria que se estuda o planeta?

William -:Não Myuki..isso é Geografia ¬¬"

Myuki -:Não!Geografia é a ciência que estuda os números ò-ó/

Haku -:Não Myuki chan ,é a que estuda o planeta 

Myuki -:Quem é você para me dizer o que é e não é?!

Haku -:Sou Haku por que? 

Myuki -:Você tem uma cara feminina...mas é tão gostoso º¬º

Haku -:..heim?! O//////Õ -"corado"-

_-Chega Mikan por trás e segura a boca da Myuki -_

Mikan -:Haku san! Não liga pra ela não! Ela é meio..ahn...

Okami -:..Tarada ,essa é a palavra uú

Luiza -:1 a 0 pra Okami D

William -:Não começa baixinha...

Luiza -:BAIXINHA O CARAMBA!!TÁ AFIM DE BRIGA ,TÁ??!!

William-:VEM ENTÃO PEQUENA!!!NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ!!!

_-Chega Okami e levanta os dois pela gola da blusa ,um em cada mão-_

Okami -:É bom VOCÊS não começarem...¬¬

William -:...hunf uú

Luiza -: :P

Orochimaru -:…hei ,nós já estamos chegando?

Mikan-:Praticamente,é ali ó!Do lado daquele lago

_Ta legal,agente ta quase chegando nessa Mda de lugar ,acho que não deve ser grande coisa...PA Q PL!!!!QUE LUGAR LINDO!!! A tribo deles é bem perto de um grande lago cristalino OO ,mas é uma vila bem modesta..parece que só tem 5 cabanas..só elas ficam nas árvores!Hehe parece bem legal ficar aqui D_

Luiza-:BELL NEESAN!!! TSUKI NEESAN!!! AKI NEESAN!!!! AYAME NEESAN!!!!

KANABI NEESAN!!!MAYU NEESAN!!!TEMOS VISITAAAA!!!!!

_Eita!tinham mais delas?????CARO!!!!Quanta gente OO"""JACHIN SAMA!!!!Será que só tem beldade nessa ilha!?!?!Tirando a loirinha baixinha ali do lado..todas SÃO MARAVILHOSAS!!!_

_MINHA ALMA precisa descrevê-las ¬ ..._

_Bell?Deve ser apelido de Isabel ou Isabelle, o nome não importa ,o que importa o que ela "Tem" ¨!!!Belos cabelos marrons aloirados, tipo um castanho claro curto..e com alguns cachos ,não usa franja...mas tem uma testa tremenda!Até parece a testa daquela rosinha lá de Konoha,a Sakura!Mas ela é mais bonita,se é!Olha!Ela até mesmo tem os orbes verdes!E uma pintinha ,quase que invisível,no pescoço...Charmosa oO_

_Eu não conheço muito de moda, mas o tempo que eu tive que passar com a Ino e a Sakura, fez com que eu saiba um "mínimo" ¬¬" Ela está usando uma bela calça ,estilo árabe da cor creme,puxada para o branco,uma bela tiara de ouro que fica coberta de um lado por uma mecha do cabelo, um par de luvas marrons com as pontas dos dedos marrons escuras e uma bela camiseta regata azul clara ..grudada no corpo º¬º..sem falar numa meia azul marinho que deixa o calcanhar de fora, e um par de orelhas de lobo da cor da calça..estranhamente não possui cauda_

_Essa outra ,a Tsuki ,que corpo ela tem...comparada as outras..ela ganha de boa o¬o,mas a pele dela é muito branquinha ,olhos cinzentos e curtos cabelos ondulados azuis escuro , e ela tem orelhas e cauda de neko negras ,sim sim bem ..como a Sakura e a Ino diziam..é..Kawaii!Isso!Kawaii!! Esta usando um casaco preto,bem parecido com os Da Akatsuki,mas sem essa gola imensa,nem as nuvenzinhas ,mas com uns detalhes em vermelho que vai até o meio daquelas..belas coxas..º¬º, e sandálias de ninja pretas _

_A Aki..se não me engano,,Aki significa Outono ou algo assim,belas curvas ela tem º¬º , possui um belo cabelo lilás claro e orbes verde musgo , e é até que alta,diria ,a mais alta da turma aqui, é estranho,ela possui orelhas de neko e cauda de lobo ,usa short, um top sem mangas , botas de couro que chegam até a coxa munhequeiras uma faixa na coxa esquerda e no braço esquerdo, tudo verde musgo oõ eu ainda não entendo como alguém pode ter uma **F** cauda !??!Pode até ser que eles não sejam humanos e tal mas...cauda?!??!?!_

_A Ayame é bem alta , tem a pele morena ,uma tatuagem tribal no braço esquerdo...e tem CA&&¨&!!!4 BRINCOS EM CADA ORELHA!!OO"...belos cabelos negros ondulados e longos que vão até a cintura , que belos olhos verdes!Dão medo...AAA!QUE COMISSÃO DE FRENTE ABSURDA É ESSA?!?Melhor eu segurar meu nariz antes que comece a sangrar OO"..e pra piorar ela ta usando um decote sobrenatural!!!!..bom voltando à descrição ..usa um kimono vermelho com flores verdes...com o decote...e é bem colado ao corpo...por Jachim..que corpo.!!O Obis é branco e esta usando uma bota preta de salto , to com medo do salto ,se ela me pisar eu to morto OO"""_

_A Mayu tem cabelos azul marinho bem escuro,lisos e bem compridos ,seus olhos são da mesma cor que seus cabelos ,é bem magrinha e quase sem nenhuma comissão de frente..droga não da pra tocar UU .ahn ,mas tem uma Comissão de trás bem interessante ,esta usandp uma saia preta de pregase uma blusa azul marinho..é bem a cara do Itachi ,acho que eles vão se dar bem ,não sei por quê..._

_E por último a tal da Kanabi esqueça o que falei sobre as outras, ela sim dá medo, é!EU TO COM MEDO DELA!ALGUM PROBLEMA!?!?!CACE!!!! Bom..Ela tem os cabelos lisos brancos e bem longos ,chegam a quase encostar no chão,estão presos na altura dos ombros por uma fita negra ,esses olhos dela,são amarelos âmbar ,quase dourados ,tem uma pele pálida que ,com suas unhas ,que mais parecem garras e o cabelo branco ,dão um contraste MUITO assustador! Parece que ela possui uma cicatriz que "atravessa"seu olho esquerdo ,não dá para ver direito,a franja dela cobre o olho!Como algumas das outras ,ela possui orelhas e cauda de lobo prateadas ,com alguma listras negras ,esta usando uma yukata branca ,mas é curta ,o obi é dourado e por baixo dessa yukata ,está usando um conjunto preto..._

Kanabi -:Vocês trouxeram estranhos para nossa tribo...ainda por cima humanos ,vocês são estúpidos ou o que?

Okami -:Kanabi san,se nós não os trouxéssemos ,algum outro Shikemono ou Oina ou Sakaná ou até mesmo Seikemonos poderiam fazer deles sacrifícios ou algo assim.

Orochimaru -:Mas espera ,do que vocês estão falando?Shikemonos?Oinas?O que são essas coisas?

Kanabi -:Não são coisas sua retardada,são as espécies que vivem na ilha ,eu sou uma Seikemono ,Já a Mikan é Shikemono ,e a Okami uma Oina

Orochimaru -:Certo,mas eu sou homem se é pra xingar ,xinga direito ¬¬

Sasuke -:Antes que comece uma briga ,por favor,vocês poderiam nos informar se o Pais da Arte está muito distante?

Tsuki -:O Pais da Arte não fica muito distante ,mas problema é que vocês não poderão sair daqui tão cedo

Gaara -:E por quê não..?

Okami -:Muito simples ,esta ilha só aparece no mapa uma vez por mês ,se tentarem sair daqui agora,uma barreira os impedirá

Neji -:Em outras palavras,estamos presos aqui durante um mês

Hinata -:Mas, e agora?A Nossa missão!

Kakashi -:Yare Yare, a prioridade agora é sairmos dessa ilha,se não há como ,então teremos que ficar aqui até podermos sair...

Isabelle -:Hum ,certo então..devemos construir mais tendas então "

William -:Nem a pau eu vou construir mais tendas...foi um saco ter que fazer todas essas..

Luiza -:Eu também não quero!

Tsuki -:Então vamos sortear e dividir as cabanas ,que tal?

Myuki -:ÊÊÊ!Boa idéia!Eu quero ficar no quarto do gostoso!!!

Mikan -:Myuki,não fale assim…

Lee -:Haku ,acho que ela ta falando de você...

Haku -:¬///¬ só impressão sua ,sabe Lee..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Já esta escuro,devem ser umas 19:00 pm ,essa ilha até que é bem friazinha!!Eu to congelando aqui!Ainda bem que o pessoal fez uma fogueira,agora ta todo mundo em volta da fogueira._

Kakashi -:Yare yare ,eu e a Isabelle fizemos uma tabela de quem vai dormir em que tenda ,atenção agora , eu vou ditar...

Aki – Mayu – Itachi – Hidan

Isabelle – Kanabi – Orochimaru – Kakashi

Mikan – William – Hinata – Neji

Okami – Luiza – Lee – Gaara

Tsuki – Myuki – Sasuke – Haku

Ayame – Sasori

Mikan -:AHH!EU FIQUEI COM O GOSTOSO!!!

Haku -:Ótimo ,fiquei com a maluca...

Ayame -:Por que eu tenho que ficar sozinha com o Sasori san???

Isabelle - :Foi sorteio Ayame san

Mayu -:Certo então ,já está escuro o suficiente para eu ir caçar , Mikan! Mayu! Tsuki! Vamos lá!!!

Mikan Mayu Tsuki -: Hai!!!

_Por qual razão elas vão caçar a noite??Não é pior para se caçar a noite??PQP ELAS SUMIRAM!!Eu juro , essas meninas não são normais_

**MINNA SAN!!!!Aqui estou eu novamente com um outro cap.!!!  
Acho que eu vou deixar cada vez um personagem narra a historia!!**

Amanhã é sexta e eu tenho curso de Inglês a tarde toda (Go Cultura Inglesa!!!!! XD) Talvez o próximo cap. Só venha amanhã de noite!

JÁ NE!!!!


	6. comida ,bebida ,banho

_**Yo Minna san!!!!Aqui vai um outro capítulo ai para quem pediu!!Ta na hora de eu por meu plano malévolo em ação kukukukukuku¬Pobres Ninjas , não tem consciência do que os esperam D**_

Bom,já vou o Itachi san ,o Hidan san ,pra deixar bem cômico ,lá vai o Hyuuga san narrar!Sim! Hyuuga Neji!Você foi escolhido como narrador!!! XP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**6-Caçada**

Oe!Alguém na escuta?Aqui é Hyuuga Neji , sim ,estamos todos presos em uma ilha durante um mês com um monte de Seikemonos ,Shikemonos e Oinas um tanto malucos ,sim eu já decorei os nomes ,ora eu sou o gênio do clã Hyuuga ,o quê mais você queria?Devem ser umas 20:30pm ,4 deles foram caçar ,e pelo que percebi ,todas eram Shikemonos,parece que essa espécie só caça à noite.Ta todo mundo com cara de paisagem ¬¬" só tem um baka correndo em volta dessa tribo,quem mais poderia ser se não o Lee?Olha quem diria,tem alguém mais baka que o Lee ,aquele toquinho ,a tal Luiza que parece ter a cauda maior que o corpo,ela ta correndo com ele!Ô beleza,uma "Leezinha" ¬¬"

Hidan -:Ei minna...de quem vocês gostaram? – Hidan disse fazendo uma cara marota e um tanto maliciosa

Kakashi -:Hidan san, do que você está falando?

Hidan -:Não se faça de bobo Kakashi , eu vi você babando naquela tal Isabelle

Kakashi -:Eu posso ter um gosto sutil por mulheres mas não sou pedófilo...

Hidan -:Mas ela não assim tão mais nova que você não heim...

Kakashi – Ah que seja, mas e você ,Hidan...KUN –Kakashi fez a mesma cara marota/maliciosa que Hidan havia feito

Hidan -:Bem eu...ta ,muito bem CACET!!!Eu falo sim!Eu gostei da Aki! Eu sou corajoso o suficiente pra falar!!Ma sinceramente ,não sei como elas podem ter cauda!!

Itachi -:Mayu san é bem interessante...-Interessante?ELA É PERFEITA!!!!Acho que foi amor à 1ª vista O¬O"" é..bom..

Orochimaru -:Não me interesso por ninguém..uú

Neji -:Ah Vai Cobroso, diga a verdade!

Sasuke -:Falando o quê dos outros Hyuuga?Você também não falou nada!

Neji -:É?Nem você Uchiha!

Sasuke -:Pode até ser ,mas eu digo que achei a Tsuki bem...interessante uu

Neji -:Huh...ta eu gostei da tal da Mikan...

Gaara -:hunf...eu não gostei de ninguém...

Luiza-:Discordo!Eu vi você babando na Okami D

Sasori -:Você tava ouvindo tudo?

Luiza -:Qualé!?Essas minhas orelhas superdesenvolvidas tem que servir para alguma coisa né?!?!!?

Neji-:Então , o Sabaku tava babando na Okami né??

Gaara -:Que seja...uú

Luiza -:De qualquer forma ,o jantar esta pronto viu?

Todos nós fomos sentar em volta daquela fogueira onde um animal estranho estava sendo assado,parece que a caça foi boa ,mas que raios de animal é esse??

Ayame -:Todo mundo senta e...se quiserem ,tem um pouco de sake ali!

Parece que essa Ayame já estava um tanto mamada ¬¬"

Neji -:Eu não bebo .obrigado. – É claro que eu menti né?Se eu ficar bêbado,perco meu auto controle e vai saber o que eu posso fazer durante a noite na tenda ...

Orochimaru -:Eu aceito um gole sim

Todo o resto menos o Neji , a Luiza e o Lee -:Nós tambéééém ¬/

OoOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por Kami sama,eu sou o único sóbrio daqui eu acho ,todo mundo encheu a cara OO" o Gaara ta dançando a macarena junto da Okami OO"" ,o Orochimaru ta dando em cima da tal de Kanabi ,o Kakashi parece mais pervo que o normal ,a Myuki ta a ponto de molestar o pobre Haku ,até a Hinata ta estranha ,EPA!Ta ela e aquele William aos AMASSOS??!!Ah deixa pra lá. Eles estão bêbados mesmo...

Luiza-:Não se preocupe...-ela disse em um tom calmo - ..o efeito do álcool passa rápido na gente ,daqui a pouco elas voltam ao normal 3

Neji -:Só tem um problema, o efeito do álcool só vai passar amanhã de manhã neles UU"

Luiza -:OO"

De repente,como se tivessem ligado um interruptor,todos os Shikemonos,Seikemonos e Oinas voltaram ao normal

Mayu -:Ficamos bêbadas de novo?

Ayame -:É o que parece x3

William-:Eu to cheirando à álcool P

Isabelle-:Todo mundo tá xD

Kanabi-:Não acredito que fui tomada pela voracidade de um alcoólatra

Myuki-: Heim?

Okami -:Ela disse que não acredita que bebeu uu

Myuki -:ah ta!

Mikan -:Eu voto pra tomar banho, eu não to afim de passar a noite cheirando a álcool oV

Tsuki -:Eu to com a Mikan V

Mayu -:Agente bem que podia lançar um perfume "Fragrância da cana-de-açúcar fermentada" V

Aki -:Mayu não viaja xD

Luiza -:Eu voto pra gente ficar em terra seca e não se aproximar da água \o/

Okami -:Pequena ,ninguém tem culpa se você nasceu com o instinto de cão de não gostar de banho uU

Luiza -:Então ta. Vão sem mim D

Ayame -:E depois amanha ficar o dia inteiro cheiro de cão sujo?Nem a pau ,se vem com a gente!

Luiza -:Eu sou lobo e não vo! 

Acabou que arrastaram a pequenininha pela cauda ,que mania de não gostar de banho,parece o Kiba P Perai , a tal da Mikan ..ta TIRANDO A ROUPA AQUI?Perai ,ela não tem o mínimo de pudor não?!?!

Neji -:MIKAN!O que você ta fazendo?!?!?!

Mikan -:Que?

Neji -:Ta louca?Vai tira a roupa aqui?

Mikan -:E qual é o problema?

Neji -:É que ..bem..não é muito bom uma garota tirar a roupa na frente de um garoto sendo que eles acabaram de se conhecer Ò////Ó

Mikan -:1ºEu não me importo com isso

2ºNa ilha não tem essa frescura não,somos todos uma família todo mundo faz tudo junto,até tomamos banho..

Neji -:O/////O"

Mikan -:Se depois vocês quiserem se juntar a nós ,estaremos ali ó na cascata 3

Há essa é boa ,como se eu fosse aceitar tal convite ,meu cavalheirismo não deixa!Não mesmo!De jeito nenhum , isso é tão...perturbador!

Mas bem que a imagem da tal Mikan quase sem roupa fpi uma visão e tanto ///" QUE É ISSO HYUUGA???CONTROLE-SE!!!!

Lee-:Neji ,porque você ta vermelho?

Droga!Esqueci que o Lee tava aqui!Ele..ele também viu a minha Mikan?!?!QUE MANÉ MINHA!ELA NÃO É MINHA !!!Ela é uma doida de pedra, isso sim!Ela ta me perseguindo,sei disso!!!

Neji -:Ah...é porque..eu comi um vaga-lume..um vaga-lume com febre e catapora !

Lee -:Ah ta...pensei que tivesse sido pela Mikan 3

Neji -: ¬¬"

Lee-:Elas nos convidaram pra nadar né?Vamo!O pessoal já ta melhorando da bebida!

Neji -:Não Lee ,perai

Hidan -:PUT QU& O PAR&&!!!Acho que eu bebi ,que dor de cabeça!

Sasuke -:eu não devia ter bebido 

Haku-:Nem me fale UU"

Lee-:Ei povo,o pessoal nos convidou para nadar!Vamo?

Kakashi-:Nesse frio?

Lee-:Acho que é uma fonte termal !

Neji-:Mas..!

Itachi -:Terma?!Opa!Vamo sim!

Neji -:Não não..é que...

Sasuke -:Depois de ter bebido ,é bom relaxar..

Gaara -:Tudo bem..é melhor que nada uu

Neji -:Tem um problema , é que...!

Hinata-:Ah sim! Fontes termais são ótimas ,a água delas faz bem pra pele!

Sasori -:Tanto faz ,eu sou eito de plástico uu ,mas eu vou 3

Orochimaru -:Okay então ta decidido

Hidan -:Vamo lá!

Neji -:MAS TEM UM...

Ótimo , todos foram embora sem me ouvir, se eles chegarem lá com elas tomando banho vai ser um escarcéu melhor eu ir atrás deles...

OOOOOOOOoOOOooooooooooOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOOOOOOoooOoOOo

Minna san! Vou fazer uma big mancada!VOU PARAR O CHAPTER POR AQUI MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Alguém:-joga monumento Hokage em cima de mim-

OWNED

JÁ ne!


End file.
